Atlas/Italia
The term "Italia" was used to refer only to the southern half of the nation we call Italy today. In its place there are three new regions: Cisalpinia, Latium Novum and Megale Hellas. Never once in its history so far did the Italic peoples ever think of themselves as a part of a single entity. Indeed, the name "Italia" itself was not a local creation, but it was rather a Greek concept to describe the new lands many had chosen to migrate to in the west. In this land called Italy, there are three different races: the first being the Greeks, the second the Celts in the northern plains and finally the Italic tribes who have lived herein for generations. Notes Latium Novum The name of "Latium Novum" or "New Latium" is a misnomer, for Latium itself is limited solely to an area around the banks of the Tiber in Central Italy. What New Latium is, however, is the projected aspirations of the Latin tribes, now rallied around a hill village called Roma and seeking to expand further in all directions. Latium *Alternate names: Apulia, Ausonia *Corresponds to: Apulia The restive tribes of this land, alternating between treacherous mountains and malarial marshes, having asserted their independence from ther Etruscan masters, have renamed themselves Romans after Roma, the chief settlement in this area, and are poised to conquer ... or be conquered themselves. Ausonia *Alternate names: Campania *Corresponds to: Apulia This is a rich but wild land which if brought to order, may well prove to be some of the best and richest croplands that a man may ever enjoy. Umbria *Alternate names: Aemilia, Etruria *Corresponds to: Apulia This land of hills and plains is the home of the Etrurian civilisation, but their days are increasingly numbered: following past defeats and an inability to stay united, they have lost control of their subjects to the south and are now menaced by the Umbrii after whom this territory is named after. Metal can be found in great amounts on the western coast and islands, and so should make a worthy prize for any adventurer seeking his or her way around. Cisalpinia Short for "Gallia Cisalpina" or "Gaul on our side of the Alps", the Cisalpinia is the lair of Celticised peoples who, helped by the mountains to the north and the marshes of the Padus river, continue their odious predatory habits against their neighbours. Insubria *Alternate names: Mediolanum, Cisalpinia *Corresponds to: Lombardy This land mostly consists of lake and plain, and is centred around a large town built by Celts called Medhlan, whose central location makes it perfect for striking out north, east or west from Italia. Venetia Adriatica *Alternate names: Padanus Inferior, Padus *Corresponds to: Venice This land is dominated by the lower reaches of the River Padus, and has some of the best cropland throughout this region. Liguria *Alternate names: Genua *Corresponds to: Liguria This coastal region consists of a mountainous interior and a strip of coast around. While it isn't that great for farming, it allows control over the trade routes leading west into the Celtic lands of Gaul and Iberia. Tyrrhenia These two islands have long been the haunt of traders seeking bases and shelter along the lucrative Tin Roads from Britannia into the Mediterranean. Sardim *Alternate names: Sardinia *Corresponds to: Sardinia .... Korsim *Alternate names: Aleria, Alalia, Corsica *Corresponds to: Corsica .... Other territories Melita See Silekia, Hellas. Category:Atlas